


Anything For You

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Suspension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: PWP, smut in the makeup trailer with your boyfriend followed by smut with him and his friends while you're suspended in his living room.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter Warnings:** **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, D/s relationship, Dom!Misha, semi-public sex (really mostly public sex), exhibitionism, Misha in his Cas costume, oral (male rec), facefucking, vaginal fingering

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Those eyes were going to be the death of you. Brilliant blues that seemed to drag you in. You’d seen a million emotions conveyed in those eyes, but right now? Right now all you could see was lust.

“You’re fucking gorgeous. I’ve been waiting to get you alone all day,” he growled into your ear. Your fingers dug into the beige fabric adorning his shoulders, your eyes rolling back as two of his fingers pumped in and out of your wetness. “Be glad Trisha owes me a favor or we’d have an audience.”

You whined at the thought, remembering how the makeup artist had left the trailer without a word as soon as Misha nodded at the door. “Mish, fuck, please. I need-”

“I wouldn’t have been able to wait any longer, little girl. Just being around you has been a damn tease all fucking day.” His teeth clamped down on your earlobe and you almost shrieked at the pleasure-pain of it.

“Misha!”

He leaned back, eyebrow raised over perfect blue eyes and lips pursed in irritation as he looked at you. “Trisha would’ve loved the show…and you know how much I like to perform.” You gasped as he curled his fingertips into the patch of nerves inside you. “You’d play for an audience if I asked, wouldn’t you?”

“Y-yes, anything for you.”

His lips stretched across his teeth as he smiled a devious smile. “You know who likes a good show?” He pulled his hand away, examining his glistening fingers for a moment before stepping away from the swivel chair you were slouching in. “J2.”

You swallowed, heat flowing through your veins at the thought of being on full display of your coworkers, your friends. Misha’s hands pulled at the belt of his costume and you bit your lip as he worked his slacks open. You slid off the chair, settling on your knees in front of him. “May I?” you asked. There was no question what you were asking permission for.

“You can open your mouth and take what I give you,” he said, reaching into his orange briefs and pulling his cock out.

You nodded and let your jaw drop, folding your hands over the skirt of your character’s dress. Misha’s hands grasped the sides of your head and guided your mouth to his cock. If you were at home, Misha would have fitted your o-ring gag on you to keep you just how he wanted, but here on the studio Lot you would just have to concentrate to keep your jaw open and your throat ready to accept him. You knew from past experience that the punishment for your teeth touching his perfect cock wasn’t something you could hide when you had to spend the next day shooting Impala scenes.

His fingertips curled into fists in your hair as he fucked your throat. Thick saliva streamed down your chin to your breasts, tears following a similar path down your face to the same resting place. You vaguely recognized that your makeup was ruined and the woman in the wardrobe trailer was gonna be pissed at you, but you couldn’t think about that as Misha’s grip tightened. “You swallow every drop, understand?”

You couldn’t nod, or respond, but you looked up at him and he seemed to understand your assent. His cock twitched on your tongue as he shot spurts down your throat. You swallowed, reflexively at first, then swallowed again once he’d finished. You licked the head of his cock and he let go of your hair. He patted the top of your head and smiled down at you as you tucked him back into his Castiel costume.

“Good girl. Let’s get you cleaned up…I’ll grab the extra dress from Wardrobe.” He smirked down at you as you rose to your feet. “And then I’m gonna text Jared and Jensen. They’re in for some entertainment after we wrap tonight.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Warnings:** **18+ HERE BE SEX! DO NOT READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!!**, D/s relationship, Dom!Misha, sub!reader, sub!Jensen, exhibitionism, oral (males rec), facefucking, cum-eating, unprotected sex, anal sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I dunno, man,” Jared’s voice sent a shiver through you as it approached Misha’s apartment.

“We’re usually all for watching you play with your toys, Misha, but this is Y/n. She’s part of the team,” Jensen said as the door opened. “Don’t you think this’ll make shit awk-whoa.”

Your skin heated up with shame and lust as three sets of eyes focused on you. You didn’t move, couldn’t if you tried, as your boyfriend closed the door and your coworkers’ eyes darkened.

“That’s a nice rig. You do that up yourself?” Jensen asked, gesturing at the series of pulleys and ropes keeping you suspended in the air in the middle of the living room.

“You’re looking in the wrong place, Ackles. You’re supposed to be appreciating the girl-” Jared said, running his eyes across your nude form. “-not Misha’s ‘rig’.”

“I can appreciate both. Shut up.”

“That was a dick joke,” Misha explained and Jensen rolled his eyes.

“Yeah. I know. But it’s not like it’s the first time I’ve appreciated your rig, dude.” Your eyes widened as Jensen slapped a hand across your boyfriend’s ass. You were sure that was just a rumor, but it seemed like the truth now.

Misha smiled and stepped in front of you, grabbing your hair and yanking your head up. “What do you think, little one? This gonna be awkward?”

“Unh-uh,” you answered as best you could around the black ball in your mouth, shaking your head to make sure that the point got across.

“See? She’s so eager to play.” He let go of your hair and patted your head. “How ‘bout you?” he asked Jared and Jensen.

“If she says it won’t be awkward,” Jared says, dropping his long frame to the sofa and draping his arm across the back. “Have at ‘er.”

“Jensen, go grab the wand,” Misha instructed, using the same tone of voice he used with you.

“Yes, Sir,” fell out of Jensen’s perfect lips naturally and he walked toward the hallway to the bedroom.

You made a questioning sound and Misha grabbed one of the ropes, spinning you around to look at him. “You don’t think you’re the only cockslut I’ve got, do you?” You dropped your eyes, feeling a bit embarrassed that you hadn’t even considered Misha had others.

“You say that like you don’t bottom for Jensen half the time,” Jared said, chuckling.

“It’s about sixty/forty,” Jensen corrected, walking back in. He plugged the vibrator into the wall and offered it to Misha. “How’s she do with the clamps?” He reached his hand into his pocket and presented a set of adjustable clamps connected with a thin chain, too.

“She loves ‘em. Go ahead.”

Jensen smirked as he leaned down, taking your nipple and plucking it a few times before attaching one clamp. He repeated the sequence on the other side, rolling your nipple before placing the clamp. He gave the chain a tug, chuckling at the wanton moan that escaped around the ball gag. He moved to sit next to Jared, arms crossed over his chest.

“Gotta admit, she’s hot as fuck all trussed up like that,” Jared said, licking his lips.

Misha’s hand came down on the outside of your thigh. Your shriek was muffled by the gag, but the sound devolved into heated moans as he peppered your ass and thighs with smacks. The wand came into play as soon as he was satisfied with the color of your ass, pulling orgasms out of you until you were crying, trying to squirm away from the overstimulation but failing horribly.

“Fuck, that’s fucking amazing. Look, she’s dripping.” Jensen’s voice called your attention to the sofa and your eyes went wide as they fell on the two giants, jeans around their mid-thighs, cocks sticking out of their Saxx boxers. They were obviously enjoying the show, stroking themselves to the sound of your moans.

“You wanna taste?” Misha swiped two fingers through your folds and walked over to stand between Jensen’s legs. “Open.”

Jensen moaned as he sucked your juices off your boyfriend’s fingers. “Fuck, Mish, she tastes so fuckin’ good.”

“You want her?”

“Please,” Jensen begged and you whimpered.

Jared stood, dropping his jeans and stepping out of them. “I’m gonna take that invite.”

“Hey! That invite wasn’t for-” Jensen started to argue but Misha grabbed his hair and tugged on it.

“You gotta earn a turn with my toy, anyway,” Misha said, pulling open his jeans as Jared untied the rope from the wall and pulled it, raising you three inches higher before tying it off again.

“She on birth control?” Jared asked as he stepped between your splayed legs.

“Yeah,” Misha answered.

You couldn’t respond, couldn’t move as Jared lined his cock up with your entrance and grabbed your thighs, pulling you back to impale you on his cock. You had a perfect view of Jensen, down on his knees, devouring Misha’s cock like he was born for it, one hand cupping Misha’s balls and the other pumping his own neglected length.

You moaned as Jared started to thrust into you, feeling helpless as you swung slightly with every movement. You could only hang there and be used…and you loved it.

“Fuck, Misha, how do you always find these kinky fucking women with these tight pussies?” Jared’s fingertips dug into your flesh and his cock hit your cervix.

“They aren’t kinky when I meet them.” You whimpered at the way he said the words, memories being conjured up of Misha taking you to bed the first time, how you’d been apprehensive to even have your hands bound and somehow you ended up hanging from his ceiling with a gag in your mouth and his friend’s cock buried in your cunt. The transformation had taken less than six weeks. He looked down at Jensen. “_You _already were, weren’t you?”

Jensen pulled away from Misha and nodded. “Yes, Sir. Always.”

“Good boy.” Misha patted Jensen’s cheek and smirked, turning to look at you and Jared. “Hey, Jarpad?”

“Yeah?”

“Start prepping her ass while you’ve got her.”

“Gladly,” Jared responded. He stopped thrusting, pulling your ass cheeks apart. Your body jerked when you felt something wet drip on your asshole. He used his thumb to spread his saliva around before pressing it into the ring of muscle.

You made a squeaky noise as started making circular motions, opening you up more. He removed his thumb and immediately replaced it with the tips of two fingers.

“Who gets which hole?” Jensen asked as Misha beckoned him to his feet.

“Well, she’s been such a good girl, such a perfect little cockwhore.” You shivered at the praise as he reached behind your head and unclasped the gag. “Why don’t we let _her _decide?”

You maneuvered your jaw as soon as you were able, trying to relieve some of the tension from having your mouth held open for so long. “Thank you, Sir,” you whispered, voice croaking.

“You heard the question, little girl. Who goes where?” Misha demanded.

“She gonna be flying the whole fucking time?” Jared asked, pumping his fingers into your ass.

“Oh, _fuck_!” you exclaimed, finally able to speak your pleasure.

Misha’s eyes narrowed. “I asked you-”

“I want Jensen in my mouth!” You rushed to answer. “And you in my ass, Sir.”

“Good girl.”

Jared pulled out of you just in time for Misha to release the rope and drop you to the floor. Misha kneeled next to you, fingers moving across the knots to release you from your binds. You rubbed your wrists and arms as you sat up, looking up at them.

Misha licked his bottom lip in between his teeth and sucked on it as he analyzed your face. “Color?” he asked, finally.

“Yellow. I just…I was…can I get some water?”

“Yeah, of course,” Misha nodded.

“I got it, Mish,” Jared said, walking into the kitchen.

“You did so good, y/n. You know how long you were up there?” Misha asked, running his hands over your thighs and massaging away some of your discomfort. You shook your head. Time had stopped meaning anything when he left the apartment to go meet Jared and Jensen for drinks. “Three hours. I’m so proud of you.”

“Three hours as a sexy pinata. That’s amazing,” Jensen praised, smiling at you.

Jared kneeled down in front of you and handed you a large glass full of water. You drained it in several long gulps and sucked a piece of ice greedily into your mouth. “You sure on your color?” Jared asked.

You nodded. “Yeah, I was just…I’m good. Green, even.”

Misha raised his eyebrow at you. “You don’t lie to me, little one.”

“I’m not lying. I wanna keep going, I was just thirsty.”

The men all exchanged a look, then shrugged. “If she’s still into it, might as well,” Jensen said.

Jared reached forward and pulled you into his lap, pressing his lips to yours hungrily. It didn’t take long for him to bury his cock in you again, large hands groping your ass and forcing you to rock against him.

“Lay her flatter, Jare. Like you’ve never done this before,” Jensen chastised.

Jared leaned away, taking you with him as he lay flat on his back. He held you still, kissing you as Misha stepped between his legs and ran a lubed-up finger between your cheeks and pushed it into your ass. You wiggled your hips, pushing back as best as you could with Jared’s strong arms holding you. You turned your head to watch Jensen stroke his cock as Misha prepped you and Jared licked and sucked at your neck.

"Gonna fill you up, y/n. Use all your holes for our pleasure,” Jensen said, licking his lips.

“Oh, _fuck_!” you whined as Misha removed his fingers and replaced it with the head of his cock.

“She likes being used, doesn’t she?” Misha slapped your ass before slipping his cock into the tight ring of muscle. Jared growled into your shoulder as you clenched around him and Misha.

“She’s so fuckin’ tight,” Jared said, reaching down to grasp your ass cheeks to hold you open as Misha started to thrust.

“Open up,” Jensen demanded, stepping closer. You sat up as best you could as Jared started thrusting up into you, wrapping your fingers around the base of Jensen’s cock and guiding it into your waiting mouth. “Uh-uh. Hands to yourself.”

You dropped your hand to your thigh as Jensen grabbed the sides of your head and started fucking your face.

The angle of your body was awkward as each of them pushed and pulled you in the direction they wanted you. Your jaw hurt, your back and legs screaming from the way you were twisted, but you were hanging right on the edge of cumming.

“She’s about…to cum, Mish,” Jared grunted, digging his fingers into your ass harder.

“No,” Misha responded, sharply.

“She knows better,” Jensen followed.

“Well, I'ma cum,” Jared drawled, fucking into you hard to chase his own orgasm. You moaned around Jensen’s length as Jared twitched inside you, spilling warm and wet against your walls. Misha followed quickly, filling your ass with his seed. He pulled out and gave a happy hum as he watched it dribble down your crack. He moved to stand next to Jensen, watching as you swallowed down Jensen’s cock.

Misha ran his hand down Jensen’s spine, circling the taller man’s asshole. He moved his other hand to Jensen’s nipple, tweaking it roughly. “You want to cum, Jensen?”

“Fuck, please!” he begged, his pace slowing but the grip of his large hands on your head tightening in desperation. “Please, let me cum in this little slut’s dirty fucking mouth.”

Misha smirked and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s tight jawline. “Now. You can cum.” He turned his attention to you. “Don’t swallow it. I want you to give it back to him, spit it in his mouth.”

You could feel strands of your hair pull from your scalp as Jensen yanked them out while you fought to keep from swallowing the salty-sweet cum he shot into your mouth. He dropped to his knees as soon as he was done and stuck his tongue out and, god that shouldn’t have been so fucking hot, but it was. You leaned closer and stuck out your tongue, letting his cum drip into his mouth.

“I said spit, slut,” Misha ordered.

You did just that, spitting the rest onto Jensen’s tongue. He swallowed it just as eagerly as you would have, then grabbed the back of your head and forced you into a deep kiss. You wanted to grab his shoulders, get a hand in that amazing hair, _something_, but you hadn’t been given permission to touch again yet.

Jensen pulled back from the kiss and rested his forehead against yours. “You did an amazing fucking job, y/n. You good?”

“I’m exhausted. I’ve never…two is that most I’ve ever…this was…a lot of…”

“Think we broke ‘er, Misha.” Jared laughed as Jensen tucked his arms under your arms and lifted you off of the giant.

“Let’s get you a shower, huh? Sound good?”

You hummed, a tired affirmation, as Jensen carried you to the bathroom. As Jensen opened the bathroom door, you heard Jared say, “Your landlord give you permission to put a suspension system in?”

“I didn’t fucking ask, you dumb moose.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Warnings: **use of vibrating sex toys, D/s dynamics,** 18+! HERE BE SEX!! DON’T READ IF YOU’RE A YOUNG’UN!!! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

“Such a good girl.” Misha’s praise in your ear sends a thrill down your spine, but you don’t say anything. If you open your mouth, your calm facade will be broken and everyone will know. “Your face is all flushed, little one. The fans are going to know.”**  
**

“N-no, Sir. I told Twitter I-” You let out a gasping moan and bite harshly into your lip. “I’ve been drinking.”

“Smart move but if you keep up those noises, they’ll know you were lying.” You swallow and nod, doing the best you can to stop the sounds leaking out of your throat. “Probably shouldn’t have given the remote to Jensen, huh?”

A whimper escapes you as you look across the stage at Jensen, singing with Rob, Rich and Jason. You can’t concentrate on the tambourine on your fist, especially when Jensen’s hand slips in his jacket pocket and the vibrations rocking you shift patterns. “Oh, god,” you whisper, thankful that you don’t have a mic anywhere near you.

“He just has so little self control,” Misha muses, moving the percussive shaker to the beat of the song. “He loves torturing you so much.”

“I-I need to sit down,” you say, just loud enough for Misha to hear you over the music.

“Are you red?” he asks, seriously.

You immediately deny it, shaking your head. “No, Sir, but if-if he keeps this up-”

Misha smirks and his eyebrow raises. He leans forward next to your ear again. “You know what happens if you cum without permission…or tap out without really needing to.”

“I kn-know, but…I’m trying to be good and he’s making it so hard on me.”

He chuckles. “That’s the point, little one.”

The song starts to come to a crescendo and Jensen’s hand disappears into his jacket again and you lose it with the new pattern, knuckles white against the tambourine and legs shaking as an orgasm crashes across your body. “Oh, fuck, I’m sorry,” you pant out.

“Oh, you’re gonna be. Go back to the green room and tell Jared you’re in trouble.”

You whine and nod, tamping down an urge to throw a fit and shout about how it isn’t your fault. You hand him the tambourine, blowing a kiss to the audience before sliding behind the curtain.

“You’re back early. Thought you guys were gonna do The Weight,” Jared asks as you walk in, head hanging.

You swallow nervously as you stand in front of him. “I’m in trouble,” you say meekly.

Jared licks his lips and tucks his large hand under your chin, forcing you to look up at him. “Ackles got you, huh?”

“Yes, Sir,” you squeak. “Right there on the stage. I couldn’t help it.”

“I expected better of you, darling. That new toy must be a lot stronger than you’re used to.”

“It is!”

Jared smiles brightly. “Then the punishment’s gonna have to be stronger, too, huh?”


End file.
